


you don't need her

by whydragon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brief Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	you don't need her

ONE DAY ASSFUR WAS SITTING IN THUNDERCLAN CAMP AND THEN SQUEERILFLIGHT CAME AND SAID 

"YO ASSFUR I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YA K"

"BUT I LOVE YOU EVER SINCE I MEET YOU AND BRAMBLECLAW IS THE SON IS TIGERSTAR1111!!!!1111!!!"

"K ASSFUR IMMA GANNA LEAVE K" THEN SHE LEFT

ASSFUR WAS SO SAD HE CRIED TREAS OF BLOOD AND HE WENT TO CUT HIMSELF BUT HE HEARD A VOCIE THAT SAID

"WHY SO GLOOM ASSFUR"

ASSFUR TURN 

AND 

THERE

WAS

SCOURGE!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1!!!1!!!!ELEVEN!!!!111!

SCOURGE LOOK SOOOOOO SEXY WITH HIS EMO HAIR, SPIKED COLLER, AND HIS AMAZING FUR THAT ASSFUR FELL IN LOVE AT FIST SICNE

MEANWHILE

TIGERSTAR WAS RUINING TO GET SQUERFLITH HE GOT TO HER AND SAID TO HER 

"SQUERFLITH ASSFUR IS GOING TO BURN YOUR KITS AND TRY TO KILL YOUR FATHER"

"HMM IS THAT TRUE OR ARE YOUR TRIPING ON CAT TIP"

"STARCLAN TOLD ME"

"WHY SOULD THEY TELL YOU?"

"I DONT BUT WE MUST KILL SCOURGE AND ASSFUR K"

"K... DUDE"

WILE ASSFUR AND SCOURGE WERE KISSING SQUIRFLITH AND TIGERSTAR CAME OUT OF THE BUSHIES AND STARTID TO SHOOT THEM

THE END


End file.
